Conquista/Evita
Evita is a friendly Conquista. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Come on, it's a match against us!" "I still have the body of a student... Even so, I'm far from inferior to the other vampires!" "Your blood looks delicious... Let me suck it until you're completely dry." "This sword is dedicated to the Queen..." "Vendetta is good at magic. Because I'm gloomy and merciless, it's difficult for me to get along with her." "The land of Sabasa shall become our territory!" "My opponent is a hero... There's no shortage of you, so come at me!" "Vampires are able to transform themselves into bats!" "I've spent my life in the Vampire Queen's Castle. Should I find a job in the outside world, or..." "Blood and semen make up our nourishment. Would you like to intersect with me...?" "This medicine is invaluable for studying... I'll share some with you." (+1 De-Love Potion) "Make effective use of this..." (+ 1835G) "Make an effort towards your studies with this..." (+1 Necronomicon) "Won't you give me a tomato...?" (Give 1 Tomato) *Yes - "Isn't that nice, fufu..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Really, how disappointing..." "Won't you give me some money...?" (Give 1101G) *Yes - "Isn't that nice, fufu..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Really, how disappointing..." *Not enough money - "...You don't have any." "Won't you give me a cicada shell?" (Give 1 Cicada Shell) *Yes - "Isn't that nice, fufu..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Really, how disappointing..." "Swords or magic, which do you prefer?" *Swords - "I am the same. After all, the sword is noble and valiant..." (+10 Affinity) *Magic - "I see, we won't get along..." *Both - "Both is quite greedy. You might need to be bold..." (+10 Affinity) "Humans can stand directly under the light... Isn't it blinding?" *It's not blinding - "Dark people such as ourselves cannot imitate someone like you..." (+10 Affinity) *It's blinding - "It's blinding even for humans...? But to go before the light... I have to follow your example." (+10 Affinity) *I don't know what you mean - "I see...that's fine." "I'd like to undergo bride training... Which skill is most important?" *Housekeeping - "It seems typical, but it must be true... Hmm, I'll try to make an effort." (+10 Affinity) *Combat - "That's not necessary... A bridegroom can easily defeat enemies even if I don't train." *Sexcraft - "So that is also important... I have to make a man be in love with me all night." (+10 Affinity) "I still have the body of a student... How much have you been studying?" *Not at all - "If you're aware of it, it's not too late... Now improve yourself!" (+10 Affinity) *Sometimes - "A regular amount... That's difficult for me to respond to." *Very often - "I see... I'm not about to lose to you." (+10 Affinity) "What's important to a vampire is, of course..." *Fangs - "I'm not particularly obsessed with fangs..." *Mantle - "You understand well... As expected, it's a mantle!" (+10 Affinity) *Lily - "Lily as in a flower lily? Or are you referring to that preference...? Either way, it's not bad!" (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Evita: "I shall fight to the bitter end for you! Now, let's go!" With Wilhemina: Evita: "I read through the "White Book of Lightning Magic" last night. Next up to read is the "Geography of Sabasa..." Wilhemina: "You're very studious, Evita..." Evita: "A vampire of high-status needs to be educated. We nobles of the darkness mustn't be exposed as illiterate and looked down upon." Wilhemina: "...This discussion has struck a chord with me. I wonder if I should read a few books." With Angela: Angela: "You're a bit too stubborn, Evita. Don't you need to take a break...?" Evita: "I am a proud vampire. You must continue training as well if you don't want to bring shame to our bloodline." Angela: "Well, you're inexperienced if you can only attain stability of mind through training..." Evita: "Don't say things like that just to avoid training." With Carmilla: Carmilla: "Are you training regularly, Evita?" Evita: "Naturally, Miss Carmilla. I keep my sleeping time to two hours a day, and spend the rest of my time training." Carmilla: "Huh? Training for 22 hours a day..? That's a little scary..." Evita: "...Eh?" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Evita: "I must always study hard..." Evita is reading a book... happens 2nd Action: Evita: "*glare*!" Evita makes a sidelong glance... However, it appeared to be more like a glare! happens 3rd Action: Evita: "This is the power of darkness...!" uses Bat Storm 4th Action: Evita: "I wouldn't be a noble without a deep knowledge of music..." Evita plays the violin... What a painful sound! to Confuse everyone 5th Action: Evita: "You should have a good taste of this..." Evita presents a gift! Sausage Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2